


Never Let Me Down Again

by NidoranDuran



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sasuke returns to challenge Naruto one final time, placing his wife and daughter on the line in a wager for the title of Hokage. But when Naruto handily defeats his old friend, he knows the only way to appropriately punish Sasuke is to watch as he and his shadow clones turn Sakura and Sarada’s hearts away from him permanently. Anonymous commission.





	Never Let Me Down Again

Naruto really couldn't believe how badly Sasuke had fucked up here, staring him down with amazement. The arrival of Sasuke coming back to Konoha and challenging Naruto to a fight for the title of Hokage had been an abrupt surprise by itself, but the desperation carrying him sank to even greater depths when Sasuke decided he would put his family on the line: if Sasuke lost, his wife and daughter were forfeit to the Hokage. Such an old law was still technically on the books, but the village had not seen such an arrangement in almost a century. Not before Sasuke invoked it. Odd enough was that once upon a time, when he was younger, Naruto would have been all fucking over this opportunity.

Being the student of Jiraiya had that effect on him. He'd spent a whole lot of time fucking married women back in the day and fucking girls into screaming, gasping bliss with a big dick and a relentless pursuit of shamelessness. He'd settled down a little bit when he became the Hokage, a father, a husband... Granted, he still fucked around plenty, but it was with Hinata's blessing--there was no way she could tame his libido all by her lonesome--and his particular fixation for married women and stealing away wives had eased down a little bit in the face of his happily married life. This offer was years late, and it was why as he stood there, he wasn't sure if he should be so happy about this.

The fight hadn't been a very difficult one for Naruto. He had spent many years now learning to fight without having to use Kurama, honing skills in his time leading the village that Sasuke hadn't been expecting Naruto to have, which made for a very swift fight that ended with Sasuke on his knees, chakra sealed as Naruto stood there standing over him and sighing. "It's done," Naruto said. "I don't want to be vindictive about this; I'm past that point in my life. But you did bring this on yourself, Sasuke, and for that, I think you should have to watch."

Sasuke knelt there panting, sore, and utterly speechless, ashamed of himself and left wondering how to handle what he was seeing now, as his eyes shifted over toward his wife and daughter. Sakura looked absolutely dismayed at how completely he'd fucked up and how badly this had gone, and he hadn't the slightest idea how to deal with this embarrassment. Sarada, by contrast, looked toward Naruto wide-eyed and oddly excited. Her friend's dad, her mom's friend, the handsome older guy that Sarada had found herself with a strangely guilty kind of crush on through her teens, and now as a woman, she found herself suddenly belonging to him and having no idea what to do with that.

"Sasuke, how could you do this?" Sakura asked, looking nervously toward Naruto, finding a little bit of colour filling into her cheeks as she quickly looked back away from him. "You idiot."

"Just get comfortable, Sasuke," Naruto said, stepping toward Sarada and Sakura. His hands shifted as he moved, and with one step he split off into two, doubling down with a shadow clone as he advanced upon the mother and daughter at the same time. The women let out starkly different gasps, Sakura's worried and Sarada's oddly excited and eager over the suddenness of what washed over them as the two Narutos went in for kisses and claimed his new 'prizes'.

Nervous as Sakura was at the prospect of being 'won' by Naruto, she didn't push him back from the kiss as he pulled her in tighter, tugging her into his kiss. Flush up against his body as he made out with her, this insane kiss felt years overdue, something primal taking them both on as Naruto took what he had spent many years wanting and lusting after, a meeting of affections that shook them both as it finally happened. It felt years in the making, felt warm and oddly exciting for Sakura, who had spent years being faithful. Whose faithfulness was rewarded with something so utterly useless as Sasuke gambling them off in a failed bid to become Hokage. She couldn't believe it.

It gave Naruto's kiss a certain edge of something that she felt ready to give into, embarrassing as it was. She didn't know what being Naruto's entailed or how that worked out legally, but she felt ready to take it on and to wonder just what awaited her as she leaned into him, feeling confused enough for vulnerability to begin taking root within her. She felt herself sinking into his touch more than she could have expected, curiosity beginning to bubble up inside of her as she let Naruto upon her.

In stark contrast to the measured nervousness of someone curious enough to accept it but not immediately throwing herself into it, Sarada gave in to Naruto's affections as firmly as she could, pressing tight against his lips and even guiding his hands onto her firmer, guiding him to grab her perky ass and fondle her as she leaned in tight against him. Naruto could tell that Sarada was a very different kind of situation to her mother, and that in some messed up way really enticed him. As he felt her up, he eagerly remarked, “You don't mind your father betting you off to me?”

Giving up those beautiful four words that made Naruto immediately know what he was dealing with, Sarada whined, “You're my daddy now.” This was not an innocent young woman. Not with how she spoke, not with the sound of her voice twisting like it did; she knew what 'daddy' meant here, and he wondered what Himawari and Boruto may have been picking up from a girl like her, but he found himself so eager and twistedly excited by what she said that he just had to find out what depravity awaited her, the sweet, vulgar promise of something that he just had to lean into.

Both clones switched around behind the girls, tugging at their clothes with a swiftness once more drawing differing, vocal reactions from them as he got them into position, bending them both forward so that they were looking right Sasuke in the process of having the Narutos' cocks pushing against their pussies. They didn't have time to react or say anything of merit before the first thrusts forward claimed them in as direct and succinct a manner possible, startling both of them into chaotic surrender.

"Daddy!" Sarada whined, and she was speaking entirely to Naruto as ten inches of rock hard cock slammed into her tight pussy and her body shuddered. With Sarada, Naruto knew he could be rough, which was why his hands held onto her wrists to tug her arms back as he bent her forward and took to fucking her with deep motions meant to make her twist and squirm in pure excitement under the pressure behind it. She whined and writhed, overwhelmed by the intoxicating feeling of his big dick stuffing her, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. "Fill me up with your huge dick and make me your little girl, daddy!" She added that last part just so it was clear to Sasuke who she was talking to, almost a little oblivious to the hurt behind those words now.

Even if he didn't want to be vengeful and feverish in his approach, Sarada's whole act drew Naruto in too deep to be able to help himself. She was begging for it with how she wriggled and pressed against him, urging him onward with something so hot and hungry that to hold back would have been to do a disservice to her demands, and he all too happily got his hips to work at hard, relentless motions fucking deep into her tight twat as he gave her everything she craved with blinding fervor.

Beside her, Sakura received a more sultry sort of claiming. Naruto's massive cock still filled her enough to make her legs shiver, but he wanted to ease her into it a little bit easier as he manifested partial shadow clones upon Sakura in the form of hands. Greedy, eager hands that tried for something sensual and loving as he massaged Sakura every which way with his adoring touch, slipping under her clothes to fondle and caress her. A lot of those manners were blatantly sexual, sure; he groped her ass, played with her tits, and rubbed her clit with hands that sought to help accentuate the pleasure of his thrusts, and it certainly did the job in making her hotter and needier.

But Naruto also focused on things to make Sakura feel more comfortable. His hands massaged her shoulders and her neck, working their way down her back, touched her thighs and caressed her cheeks. He sought to be loving and affectionate when possible, to lay into her with a twisting mix of lust and love that made her even more confused and tense as she wriggled about against his touch, eyes staring toward Sasuke as conflicting emotions overwhelmed her and she wondered how she was supposed to contain herself at all under these conditions.

From where he sat, Sasuke was stuck in place watching Naruto fucking his wife and his daughter at the same time, wildly different tones taken on with each, but there was still no glory in any of this, as he watched them begin to twist and wriggle hotter. Sakura began to moan, and he could hear it with such striking, painful clarity that he was stuck lost and confused under the pressure of beholding all of this raw fervor and pressure, having not the slightest idea how to deal with everything he watched break down in front of him. He'd failed, and now the harsh punishment for his hubris was to witness the ruination of his family life next.

A hand manifested before Sarada's lips, and she all too happily began to suck on Naruto's fingers as he offered them to her, confirming his suspicion that he could do whatever he damn well pleased to her, and he could not have been happier with that news. Deep, relentless strokes continued to fuck her with a speed and ferocity that he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with on Sakura--at least not yet--but which made for something absolutely maddening as he subjected Sarada to it, her tighter hole only feeling even better to ravage. Racing on with reckless vigor, Naruto refused to let up on her at all.

"Fuck me harder, daddy!" Sarada squealed, unable to get enough of him and his feverish pace. "I always had the biggest crush on you when I was a girl, and now I'm so happy you're making those dreams come true. My hunky, well endowed Hokage daddy can fuck me whenever he wants to." Relishing in the thrill of getting fucked hard and flaunting her dirty side, Sarada didn't care if she was revealing herself to be far from as innocent as she ever seemed to appear. If anything, she wanted Naruto to see the real her, wanted him to be able to enjoy the thrill of fucking her as hard and as harshly as he wanted in the midst of proving himself all too capable of having his way with her and leaving nothing on the table.

And Naruto liked it that way. He could tell exactly what kind of madness she was riding high on as he pushed greedily forward to use her body thoroughly, fucking Sarada into the kind of blissed out submissive heat that he knew nothing could tame. Sparing no effort in leaving a mark on her, Naruto indulged blindly in her body, uncaring about the consequences or fallout from this when it came to sorting the situation out with Hinata and for that matter even with Boruto, whose teammate was now his father's property. There was a lot of explaining to go around here, but that could all wait.

"Hinata always said you were..." Sakura couldn't finish that sentence, shaking her head as she took Naruto's endless fucking better and better by the second. "I never knew how true it was!" The moans that spilled from her lips sounded so indecent and crazed, and she didn't know how to handle this situation, didn't know what to feel or what to think, but the hard-throbbing pleasure of being so completely used and pounded into by Naruto gave her all the reason she could have ever imagined to lose herself to it all, a succinct surrender and acceptance of this situation that felt almost too good to be true. "Even when I found out about all the other women you slept with! Your cock is so big that I can see why she always forgave you!"

"No," Naruto said firmly. "Hinata and I have an understanding. It's not cheating on her behind her back; she knows my libido and is fine with me having my run of other women, as long as I remain faithful to her where it counts. So not only is this okay, but you and Sarada are going to be coming to live with us, and I don't know how we're handling this, but I know Hinata will welcome you both into our home with open arms. And you'll have an ear to listen while you complain plenty about Sasuke."

"Yes, bring us home! I... Oh, your cock is so good. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe being yours isn't so bad!" Sakura's words came from a place of passion, but they deeply frustrated Naruto as he pounded into her relentlessly. She moaned louder for him, even shoving her ass back against his lap and letting the pleasures overwhelm her with increasing, fervid heat, but something about it was almost disappointing. For years, Naruto had wanted Sakura, growing up with a raging crush on her, and in some ways she was one of the girls he'd always regretted not banging during his most wild of years. After all this time, it simply took giving her some really good dick for her to beg him to bring her home as his new live-in lover. It felt wrong, almost leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as he gripped her a little bit tighter.

He didn't actually stop fucking her, frustrated as he was. Greedy motions relentlessly worked his hips quicker and harsher upon Sakura as he made sure to leave her completely ravaged: if she wanted to get fucked then fine, he was going to break her and Sarada both down completely.

With one final, synchronous thrust, the two Narutos came inside of the Uchiha women, cumming deep into their pussies and setting them both off into primal releases of their own, their hot cries filling the air as he seeded them. He watched Sasuke squirm under this shameful and embarrassing sight, and he knew he had so much more of a point yet to prove as he leaned into the madness and decided Sasuke needed to have this rubbed right into his face. "Do you love my cock?' the two of him asked.

"Yes!" Sakura and Sarada gasped, with the younger of the two naturally throwing in a 'daddy' for good measure.

"And do you want to be fucked by several of my cock at once?" Their response wasn't nearly so smoothly synchronized this time, as the two women both pleaded for it,but in different and messy ways, Sakura writhing and asking him to use her body however he wanted to, while Sarada wanted to be 'daddy's gangbang slut'. It was such a mess of desperate begging every which way, but it was music to Naruto's ears as he split up into more clones and descended upon his new prizes once more, intent now on getting rougher and harder now that he had them right where he wanted them.

The drag down into depravity came sudden and it came hot for Sarada and Sakura, who were both swarmed by an abrupt flood of shadow clones all seeking to thoroughly use and ravage them. But in their lustful and dizzy states... Neither really knew how to resist.

Sakura was shoved down onto her hands and knees, guided into place and given a good, deep spitroasting, a cock shoving into her mouth to join in the one inside of her pussy that simply took to keeping up the pace of fucking her some more, and she could hardly mind the pressure suddenly washing over her as she felt Naruto double down on the attention he paid her. It was sudden and indecent, a flare of desire pressing down hard upon Sakura, a woman who had never in her life been taken on with such aggression, never before been used quite like this. Her sex life had always been a little normal, not that she ever minded the steadiness and calm of something understood and expected.

This was none of that. This was Naruto thrusting deep and hard into the embrace of her mouth and her pussy at once. Fingers locked into her hair as he guided her mouth further down his cock, showing off something very aggressive and harsh in the way he claimed her, not letting her really pace the blowjob much at all. Naruto didn't have the patience for that, didn't care enough to hold back from the chance to pound forward and have his twisted way with Sakura. Not after how long this had been. He was going to make her suck his cock down deep and sudden, and he wasn't going to let up on her for anything.

The result should have bothered her more than it did, but even as his girthy cock shoved into her throat and Sakura began to choke on his dick, she found herself oddly enthralled, twisting under a pressure like she had never felt before, more primal than she had any idea how to handle. Something about it just felt too right for her to handle, and she happily offered herself up for more deep, hard throatfucking, amazed she was enduring such a ferocious pace and letting it all wash over her with a fervor she didn't know how to fight against. Sakura felt hot and overwhelmed under it all, but even still she opened up her throat and relaxed a little bit, eager to let Naruto facefuck her into submission and accept all of these new depravities.

Nothing slowed down the relentless pace he took Sakura with at both ends. Naruto had waited too long for this moment, for this hot, throbbing opportunity to be upon him, and he found it impossible to hold back the incredible relief and pleasure of bearing down upon her with ferocious shoves and a greedy sense of need that nothing could sate. He could feel everything his clones felt, and the thrill of spitroasting his first crush and letting something completely merciless and frenzied take him over was more than he could resist. There was an allure like no other to this, and he found it impossible to hold back.

Struggling to suck and slurp him down no matter how hard she gagged, Sakura found herself in a world too exciting and hot to deal with now. Her body shook as the pleasure crashed down upon her in molten waves of excitement, and she didn't know how to deal with any of it, lost to the heat and the rush of being taken on by him, his big cock fucking away all of her worries and complaints. Sasuke who? He didn't matter now. He'd lost her and fucked up so badly, and only the fact that Naruto was there to be an incredible lover and a good man could salvage any of this mess. Could do a whole lot more than that, too; Sakura found herself inching closer to another powerful climax, and she could not have been happier.

The explosive rush of pleasure hit Sakura first this time, her throat and her pussy clenching down around the big dicks fucking them relentlessly as she earned from Naruto everything she craved, gasping and whining as cum flooded into her womb and down her throat, a rush of molten bliss hitting her both ends and instilling within her a sense of surrender and relief, like Sarada found herself all too happily accepting something so insane and hot that she just wanted to give in to it all even deeper, not sure if there even was a 'deeper' left, but if she trusted anyone to show her, it was Naruto.

"Mm, you feel so good inside of my ass. Please, fuck your little girl's tight ass harder!" Sarada gasped, bounced up and down atop Naruto's lap. She was old enough for the way she spoke to be ridiculous, a young adult but still an adult now, but Naruto really had no desire of stopping any of that as he worked her up and down his cock, loosening up her incredibly tight backside as he watched her cheeks bounce with each moment of loud impact. He had her working herself up and down his cock steadily while two more of him stood in front of her, cocks right up in her face and offered to the very devious girl who was proving herself all new kinds of not-so-innocent.

Sarada had a hand around each Naruto's cock, stroking them both quickly while she worked her mouth back and forth between each of them, breaking the trend of her anything steady or respectable that her mother was doing by voluntarily gulping the big dicks down into her throat, gagging relentlessly on them as she chased raw pleasure in its most potent and insane form yet. Sakura may have needed to be inducted into this steady in steps, but Sarada happily deepthroated ten inches of Hokage cock with the single-minded goal of proving herself and sating her primal desires without hesitation, flaunting the fine control and shameless thrills she sought as she worked to pleasure him completely.

"You're the most eager cocksucker I've broken in in years," the Naruto fucking her groaned, a good hard slap across Sarada's ass making her yelp as he kept up the pressure upon her. A pair of hands on her head guided her in steady, sloppy motions to treat his cock to all of the love and affection she could muster, urging her down deep along each dick as he worked hard to indulge fully in the pleasures offered up to him. Sarada's tight, fit young body was a conquest he was happy to be able to tame, questionable as the circumstances around it were. Naruto could not be stopped now.

Being gambled off in a bad bet by her father didn't bother Sarada at all. Not when it earned her a place in Naruto's lap. Surely any hope she had of becoming Hokage could only be improved by being a cared-for lover of the current Hokage, as it seemed wildly unlikely she and her mother were going to end up chained in a basement as hopeless sex slaves or anything fucked up like that. To that end, giving up all sense of shame to her new 'daddy' was a pitifully easy task, and she let the mad sensations bear down upon her hotter and hotter by the second as she let them overwhelm her body, let the twisting thrills hammer down upon her. Sarada was having a blast now, and her new life seemed great.

Faster she moved between the dicks, slurping them down with feverish bliss and embracing something within her too hot and overwhelming to handle. Every sound she could get Naruto to make was another indication of her power and her talent, satisfying her need to prove herself through the relentless pursuit of his pleasure, certain her would follow as the big cock stuffed up her ass pounded her into delirious bliss and thrills too dizzying and potent to be able to resist. More, she craved. More. Way more. Every last bit of it she could get, in fact. There was no only one way to sate her throbbing hungers now, and it was to give herself up so fully to Naruto that maybe, just maybe, she lost a little bit of herself in the process.

It all helped fuel another powerful crash into orgasm, another swell of heat and desire that raced through her as she gave in to all of the throbbing sensations, a gasping mess shuddering under the molten weight of a powerful orgasm. Everything she felt was just incredible, nothing short of brilliance as cum flooded her ass and gushed all over her face, hosing her down with a double facial that made her squeal out happily in utter surrender and acceptance. She loved this, and she couldn't get enough of being made a complete mess by Naruto. Being made his.

Shoved down onto the ground, Sakura had been so overwhelmed by two Narutos that surely the presence of five should have been too much for her to bear, but all she saw was raw, shameless potential now in the way she took him on. Her legs were spread open wide, allowing him to sink into her pussy once more, and his thrusts into her tight, waiting hole were as merciless as she could have hoped for. Another Naruto sat on her chest, her tits wrapped around his cock as he shoved forward. She may not have been as ludicrously stacked as Hinata, but a nice chest was still something he couldn't resist.

Another Naruto held her head down as he eased himself down her throat, kneeling over her and slamming forward to give her a deep, rough throatfucking powerful enough for spit to bubble up around her lips as he plundered her throat with all he had. She didn't think he was going to facefuck her harder than he already had, but he quickly showed that there was so much rougher yet to indulge in, plundering greedily forward as he took her with a heat she felt overwhelmed by. And yet all Sakura could do was twist in ecstasy, even as he plugged up her throat and gave her something too primal and overwhelming for her to ever thought she could handle before today.

In some ways it made the cocks she jerked off on either side of her into a bit of an afterthought. Sakura was already so overloaded with cock that she felt dizzy, struggling to stay conscious amid the relentless control of her breath by Naruto in how he used her so harshly. She found it impossible to think, so overwhelmed that she ended up forgetting that just a few feet away her daughter was getting ravaged by him too. Even the presence of Sasuke slipped away from her mind, helped along by the fact that all she could see was Naruto's pelvis rocking up and down in the midst of his relentless fucking of her throat.

This was pure ecstasy to Naruto, who could feel everything he did to both women, but to be a one-man gangbang relentlessly using Sakura's body every which was was something that he had fantasized about so many times, and in his hornier, more aggressive days heavily considered were it not for the fact he knew she wasn't interested. Now, the tables had turned in some bizarre and senseless ways, and he didn't really mind that all too much, ready to make the most of this insane situation and have his fun as harshly as he could, uncaring about what it took now to make this new arrangement work. He was taking both these women home and having the time of his life with them, and nothing would stop him.

Fucking her tits, mouth, and pussy all at the same time was an absolute dream for Naruto, who could not let up on her. "I always knew you'd be great to fuck," all five of him said as he used her, and he could feel the rumble of a moan vibrating up through the lining of her spasming throat as she responded with surprising vigor and excitement to that remark. Sakura was done for now, ready to give in to everything and accept whatever insanity followed, and to that end she was done for, broken by Naruto's big cock bearing down five-fold upon her. Fifty inches of hot, throbbing cock that the poor woman couldn't for the life of her deal with.

She came even harder this time, something about the struggle to breathe helping her crash into overwhelming ecstasy too primal for anything to handle. Sakura thrashed and bucked under Naruto's hard pressure, overwhelmed by his thrusts and loving the suddenness of yet another powerful orgasm. He came down her throat, all over her face, all over her tits, and deep into her waiting womb again, leaving her wondering if he was trying to knock her up, but so wildly unbothered by that idea that even if she could think clearly, she would have taken it only as a sign she was simply done for.

"Destroy me, daddy," was the last thing Sarada said before she took on the first triple penetration of her life, another five-on-one situation just like her mother had. She sat on the lap of one Naruto, impaled upon his cock deep in her pussy once more. Another shoved into her ass, filling her up so much that she worried she might break from having two of his massive cock embedded inside of her. She had no hope of expressing it once he plunged down her throat too, at which point she was giving handjobs just as a way to keep her hands occupied in the chaotic mess she was suddenly under the pressure of.

But that was what Sarada wanted. Five Narutos ganging up on her and stuffing her airtight with cock felt like something more overwhelming and powerful than she knew how to handle, a needy mess not even bothering to try and contain herself under the primal thrills of getting used and violated so thoroughly that she found it impossible to think. There was no hesitation now, no shame in the way she worked at the pleasure before her in needy motions meant to drive her wild. Sarada was lost to the thrill of being the lover of her new 'daddy' and she cared only about letting him have her as much as he wanted to now. Her body belonged to him, and she was all too happy to show off that she didn't care what he did to it, as long as he loved her.

Naruto had found few women as desperately eager and sloppy right out of the gate as Sarada was, and it left him wondering how much she may have rubbed off on Himawari. It was impossible not to think about as she so readily took on his relentless thrusts so much better than even her mother did, throwing all caution to the wind and accepting his primal madness with a smile. Not that he minded; all of those worries and tensions may have been something to think about, but he was ready to abandon all of those thoughts for the sake of a deep, rough using of her needy holes without shame.

Sarada wore her ability to handle thirty inches of cock stuffed into her holes as a badge of honour. She was ready to be everything Naruto wanted her to be, and maybe even a little more than that too for good measure, flaunting the primal desires burning her up from within as she took him on and flaunted her ability to handle him. Sure, she was getting fucked into a gooey, mindbroken mess unable to think as his massive cock wrecked her three times over, but in the spirit of things. She wanted so badly to just let it all happen, to prove herself and her abilities to Naruto as each powerful stroke of his hips pushed her closer and closer to ruination.

It wasn't quite right to say that Sarada broke as she came again. She was already so willing and eager to be his new lover that there wasn't much to break. But fuck if she didn't feel something going haywire within her as she lost herself to another powerful orgasm, whining and whimpering with pure, heated ecstasy throbbing across every inch of her body. Sarada was a wreck, completely lost to the desires that ruled her now, and she felt herself completely devoid of sense or decency as she let it all wash across her body and give in to it.

With every cock going balls deep into Sarada, Naruto marked her as his in the most succinct way possible by pumping all of her holes full of cum at once. The cum splashing onto her body as she jerked his cocks off was just a little bonus; it was what he filled her with that he really cared about, making Sarada buck and writhe under the white hot thrill of being so completely used and fucked that she could barely process rational thought anymore. It was pure ecstasy, and she loved every second of it.

With both women having been laid waste to by five cocks at once, Naruto felt like he'd proven his point succinctly enough, all of the clones vanishing as only the real Naruto stood there left, his massive cock still standing hard at attention even after he had cycled through well over a dozen orgasms and felt every last one of them. "Come here and share my cock," he said firmly, motioning for Sarada and Sakura to join in the middle with him. They crawled forward, both grasping Naruto's cock and kissing it all over. It was sticky. With whose juices? They didn't know or care, licking indiscriminately as they shared his cock together.

Sasuke had been sitting through the whole shameful sight, burning with humiliation and frustration as he watched Naruto not only definitively beat him, but take his wife and daughter too. He only had himself to blame for it, but at least they had been so absorbed in one another that he could fade out into the background. Now, Naruto's eyes were on him, and he could feel the pressure overwhelming him. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what? Sorry your daughter and wife are now glassy-eyed sluts worshiping my cock? Sorry they don't care about you anymore?" Naruto's fingers threaded through their hair as he urged them in deeper and more passionately. The loud, hot licks and kisses grew needier and more vocal as they adored his shaft, and when Sakura accidentally slipped her daughter the two, the two shared a nervous glance before sharing a hot, messy kiss of acceptance. They were Naruto's together, and they were ready to admit it. "I don't think they seem to mind. Hey, girls, are you happier now with me?"

They answered greedily in the affirmative as they made their way up Naruto's shaft toward his cock head, where they could make out with one another and share in his dick together, mouths hungrily keeping up a relentless pace of indulgence upon Naruto's cock.

Naruto couldn't hide the smirk on his face if he wanted to. "Not only do you only have yourself to blame for this, Sasuke, but it seems like you're the only one who's out anything from anything. Sakura and Sarada love me, and they'll be coming home with me, to be my new wives. I'll treat them, well, don't worry--maybe you still love them and you care a little bit about their well being, but they'll be fine. Loved, looked after, a part of the family. Too bad they won't want to see you anymore."

Sasuke shook and trembled under the harsh words Naruto spat at him. Naruto had said he didn't want to be vindictive about this, but the words he spat out now sounded a fair bit harsher, albeit words he deserved for his insane fuck-up. He could only watch as the women of his life happily gave themselves to the worship of Naruto's cock.

Sarada couldn't contain herself, shoving down Naruto's dick and greedily fucking her face down onto it, and while she gagged him down with vigor and heat, Sakura turned toward her 'husband'. "Consider this our divorce. You gambled your own family away for power, and I think now you deserve to be alone. Besides, Naruto's cock is bigger than yours, and I think I'm going to enjoy being the wife of a hung stud who will always pay me attention than a below average pissant who's never around, and when he is, he sees me as something to bet with." Her fingers tangled into Sarada's hair as she guided her daughter to deepthroat Naruto harder, caring about his pleasure even as she humiliated her husband.

But Sarada wanted her mother to enjoy their new husband's cock too, so she pulled back and guided Sakura down for a turn too. "Don't worry about me, I have a new daddy now! A daddy who loves me, and who's not going to be gone forever... It's better this way!" Sarada didn't have the heat and fire that Sakura did given the circumstances, not as angry about this situation as it stood and therefore not punching as hard. But her words still stung, and they stung deep, a mess of something overwhelming that Sasuke squirmed under the panic of nonetheless as his daughter found a new 'daddy', for all the twisted implications therein.

"Just leave, Sasuke," Naruto groaned, brushing him off and turning his attention back down toward the mother and daughter pair as they slobbered all over his cock, indulging greedily in every inch of his shaft and laying into him with sweet affection and desire. Back and forth they swapped his cock, taking turns sucking it down that they always happily broke up with bouts of sloppily treating his cock head to messy kisses and affection. Worshiping his cock together was so much more fun for both of them than sucking his cock alone.

Sasuke wanted to leave, wished his legs would work for him as he tried to force himself up to his feet. His chakra was still temporarily sealed and he knew he would be leaving a complete disgrace of a man, frozen in worry as he watched them slobbering all over Naruto's dick, ignoring him completely after their parting shots, and even Naruto wasn't even looking up at him anymore, too busy staring down at them and lavishing them with praise for being great cocksuckers and talking about how they were going to have to put on a small ceremony to celebrate them becoming his new wives.

Which meant that he got to watch as Naruto came all over the two womens' faces, urging them to lick each other clean and get used to it, because as his wives they were going to have to get comfortable having sex with one another. An insane, filthy capstone to an already debaucherous event made all the worse by the fact that Sakura and Sarada happily began to lick the other's face, lapping up his cum and letting it linger in their mouths before they shoved forward to meet in a sloppy incestuous kiss, swapping his cum back and forth with a hunger and excitement that marked a new beginning for their lives. Maybe even a new low, too.

But not as low as the man who stumbled out of the hidden leaf village a disgraced man with no family, who had bet everything and lost it all on his own hubris. Sasuke had not been banned from the village for his challenge, but what purpose was there in staying, save for the reminder of everything he threw away?


End file.
